The Light in His Eyes
by Silentflier
Summary: Catalina starts attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her thrid year. Who else would show her around but the charming and handsome Weasley Twins! So what happens when she falls for one of them?
1. Meeting the twins

I sat rather awkwardly at the Gryffindor table. I wasn't a first year but it was my first year here at Hogwarts. My Name is Catalina O'Malley. I was born and raised in Dublin until I left to be trained as a witch at Beauxbaton's School of Witchcraft and wizardry. My mum who had gone to Hogwarts finally got around to transferring me and my brother here. Dumbledore had saved us the trouble of a Sorting and let us have a private before the feast started. So now we were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

After sitting there silently this small girl with buck teeth and bushy hair leaned over and said, "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She finished her sentence all on one breath.

"My name is Catalina O'Malley." I told her, and my strong Irish brogue crept through. "My friends call me Cat though. Oh and this is my brother, Danny." He smiled at her and she blushed. Even though he was only 15 my brother already looked like a man and usually had this effect on girls.

"So are you from Ireland?" She seemed like the inquisitive type. Danny looked at me playfully.

"O' course we are lass!" Danny said his Irish accent dominant. I roared with laughter.

"Watch out for this one Hermione he's a mischievous one!" I said nudging him playfully. He laughed and nudged me right back.

"I could say the same about you!" He retorted. Suddenly a boy leaned over towards where we were we sitting.

"Say, it sounds you're having a right laugh! What's going on down there?" The boy had red hair, freckles and blue eyes that held a playful gleam.

"Oh nothing." I responded looking innocent. Then to my surprise another boy that looked exactly like the first boy leaned and replied,

"Unlikely, from that laughter I'd say not." He grinned at me and I grinned right back. "I'm George and this is my brother Fred." Then Hermione decided to say something.

"Oh! So you're Ronald's brothers." She stated.

"Why yes we are. I take it you've had the pleasure of meeting our brother?" Fred said teasingly. Hermione _harrump_hed. And everyone laughed. "So, what's your name? I don't remember seeing you around here before." I smiled at him,

"My name's Catalina. My brother and I just transferred from Beuxbatons." Danny sighed; he hadn't really liked it at Beauxbatons.

"So you're in our year?" He asked me.

"Yes I am." I replied. He grinned again.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing each other around." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I suppose so." I replied with a knowing look at Danny. He smirked in my direction.  
Then suddenly Dumbledore stood up and I realized that all the students had been sorted.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber, Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Then, as soon as the words left his lips food appeared on the tables. We all immediately began filling our plates. Throughout the meal we talked and laughed at Fred and George's stupid jokes and listened to my brother tell stories about Ireland and France. Mostly Hermione and I talked about lessons.. She was very intelligent and when talking about academics she sounded as if she swallowed a textbook.

Once the dinner course had disappeared from the table and dessert appeared talk turned to quidditch. Danny and I supported Ireland 100%. Although Fred and George supported them too they also supported the Chudley Cannons, AKA the worse team to ever fly on broomsticks. So we got into this whole debate about teams. Then suddenly the hall fell silent.  
Dumbledore began his welcome back speech.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First year students should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He turned his piercing blue gaze on the Gryffindor table and sought out Fred and George. They looked slightly sheepish.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

After that Dumbledore led everyone in singing the school song. Everyone sang on different pitches, which to my ear sounded horrible. Until at last the Weasley Twins were left singing by themselves to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore then dismissed everyone to bed and the Hall turned into organized chaos. Prefects yelled, children yammered and benches scraped across the stone floor. I stood still for a moment, trying to catch my bearings.

"C'mon Cat. You won't go anywhere standing there like a statue." George said in my ear. I jumped about a foot in the air and yet they remained right next to me. Soon they were steering me along corridors even through a hidden passages until we arrived at a portrait of an older woman wearing a silk pink dress. "Caput Draconis." The two boys said together.

"You may enter." The lady in the portrait said as she swung open. We walked into a large circular room filled with overstuffed arm chairs and tables for doing work. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. Two winding staircases led off on opposite sides of the room.

"Ok so that's the way to the boy's dormitories and that's the staircase that leads to the girl's dormitories." Fred said. George quickly added,

"Katie Bell could show you around. Katie! Hey, Katie!" George called across the room. A tall, blonde girl who looked to be my age walked over.

"Whaddya want, Weasley?" She asked looking bored.

"Hey Katie. This is Catalina she's new. Could ya show her around?" Fred asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Alright sure. C'mon Cat. Let's head up to the dormitory." She beckoned to me. I stood up and waved at Fred and George, then followed Katie. We walked up the staircase on the left side of the common room. She stopped at the door marked, Third Years.

She opened the door and inside was of thirteen year old girls talking and laughing. They all stopped when they saw me and Katie. "Alright everyone, this is Catalina she-" I cut her off,

"Cat." I said. "I like to be called Cat." I looked at Katie, who looked bemused. "Sorry." She laughed and continued,

"Sorry Cat. She just transferred from Beauxbatons." She said. The girls all looked rather impressed. They began to talk to each other and me until Katie interrupted. "Oi! You lot, settle down! Let her settle in and then you can talk to her." She looked at me, "Ok your things are over there and that's your bed. G'night Cat." She smiled at me and then turned to her bed and changed in to her pajamas.

I walked over to my bed and opened my trunk. I quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed, thoroughly exhausted by the day's events. I closed my eyes and fell asleep my thoughts still running a marathon in my head.


	2. Classes

The day after the feast I went up to Professor McGonagall and received my schedule.  
"If you get lost, Care of Magical Creatures is first. That's outside by the greenhouses." She informed me.  
"Thank you Professor." I replied, weaving my way through the students to get to my class. As I finally managed to make my onto the grounds I was stopped by a menacing looking girl wearing Slytherin robes.

"Hold up there new girl." She growled. I looked behind her to see a girl and a boy looking on appreciatively. "Since this is your first year here I thought I would enlighten you to how things run." She said eyeing me with contempt.

"Oh, I think I'm well aware of how things are run." I retorted cheerfully. "I believe it's that students who bully others get detention and house points taken off." I told her, feeling better for it as I saw her smirk replaced with a confused look. Then it returned full force.

"I don't know who you think you are but you will respect your betters!" She raged.

"And that would be who, exactly? Because I'm very sure that girls who pick on other girls just to impress their boyfriends are not my betters." I said calmly. The Slytherin girl turned tomato red and whipped out her wand.

"Why you little-!" She was cut off as a spell hit her in the chest. Her wand flew out of her hand and landed in the grass. I turned to see the Weasley twins striding towards me, wands out.

"Now, do ya want to rethink that?" One of them asked. I still can't tell them apart. The girl looked furious, but too scared to do anything. Who are these boys? I asked myself. The group of Slytherins scuttled away and the twins laughed.

"That was a close one Kitten." The one on the left said. Kitten? Really?

"Don't call me that. I would've gotten out of it just fine, thank you." I retorted. I began to walk towards where the class was huddled together against the September chill.

"Why not, Kitten? It suits you." The one on the right responded with a mischievous grin.

"It Cat or Catalina. Take your pick." I said dryly. As we reached the class I took out my book. They proceeded to do the same. I thought one of them was about to say something but then Professor Kettleburn arrived and began to teach.

"Hello class. I am Professor Kettleburn, welcome to Care of Magical Creatures third year. Please turn to page 10 in your book." The class did so and we started learning about the distinction between a wood sprite and a bowtruckle.

Sometime around the middle of the class I saw Fred and George leaning together and whispering.

"Mr. Weasley, Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Kettleburn asked.

"No." They both chorused. I laughed internally thinking how even Professor Kettleburn couldn't tell them apart. I bet there are days when even their mother can't do it. The professor sighed and pointed to the other side of the class.

"Mr. Weasley, please collect your things and move over there by Katie." Both Weasleys got up.

"I believe he was talking to me, dear brother." The Weasley on the left said to the Weasley on the right.

"No I think he was asking me to move by Katie." The other one responded.

"Actually I think it was you." I joined in the discussion, pointing to the one on the left.

"Just one of you go, please." Kettleburn sighed wearily. "George please go over by Miss Bell."

George did as he was told. At least it was probably George. Class resumed quite quickly, until a small bird made of paper landed in Fred's lap. I snuck a glance over the drawing I was working on but Fred saw and pulled the paper away with a small smile. I returned to my drawing wondering what was on that paper.

The bell signaling the end of class came very soon. As we all packed up Professor Kettleburn called out,

"Essay due in two days! Two rolls of parchment on the difference between bowtruckles and woodsprites. Also, normal habits and native lands." The whole class grumbled as we left. Now onto Charms class.

By lunch I had three rolls of parchment due and I had to read 40 pages in the Transfiguration book and write a response to the key points. I sat down to eat, thinking about my day so far. It wasn't so bad. At Beauxbatons we had so much more homework and class work. I think it prepared me for all this.

"Hello again Kitten!" George, I think, called as he sat down next to me. Fred (well at least I think it was Fred) sat down on my other side.

"Once again, don't call me Kitten." I said to the twin sitting on my left. The boy just looked at me and laughed lightly. We finished lunch and headed to Potions. Apparently, this class was horrible, taught by the head of Slytherin, Professor Snape.

We arrived in the dungeon and took our seat. I sat next to Fred and George partnered up with Angelina Johnson. Professor Snape swept into the dungeon and immediately started class,

"Turn in your books to page 10 and brew a Shrinking Solution, instructions are on the board." Then he turned to his desk, sat down and began watching the class.

"He seems pleasant." I muttered to Fred. His lips quirked in a smile. About halfway through brewing the potion Fred leaned over and murmured,

"You know you're quite good at this." He grinned at me.

"Don't try flirting with me Fred Weasley." I warned. "I-." I was cut off by a cruel voice.

"Miss O'Malley. I understand that you are new to the school, but do you really think you are above the rest of us? That you alone may talk when you are clearly not supposed to be talking." Snape sneered down at me. I regarded him calmly. I knew from dealing with people like this that they only wanted to get a rise out of you.

"I'm sorry Professor; I was only asking Fred to hand me the rag so I could clean up my work station." I explained softly.

"No excuses! You were not supposed to be talking!" Snape exclaimed angrily.

"It was me Professor. I was talking to Catalina. I guess I just couldn't help it." Fred smiled sheepishly.

"Detention Mr. Weasley. I know you and your brother are trouble makers and I will not permit it this year." Snape informed him, his voice low and deadly. Fred nodded looking for the entire world that he would reform, but I saw the wicked twinkle in his eye. Snape swooped away and left us to continue our potions until the bell rang. When the bell finally did ring Snape assigned us reading and an essay. The class didn't dare groan or complain out of fear that he might assign more.

That night at dinner Fred was absent. Everyone complained about Snape's huge homework assignment. When Fred arrived in the common room at about 10:00 he looked exhausted.

After doing my own work and helping Fred with his work, I went up to bed, grateful to be able to sleep again.

I soon fell into a routine. Up until Thursday. I had another run it with the Slytherin girl who had almost attacked me the first day of class.

"Not so tough now, without your little boyfriends to protect you." She sneered.

"Well I actually don't need them, but I'm sure about boyfriends." I told her calmly pulling out my wand.

"Stupefy!" She cried.

"Protego!" I quickly blocked the spell trying to edge my into the corridor from the empty classroom I was standing in. She quickly doubled her efforts. She obviously hadn't learned these curses here. Finally! I was in the corridor! I thought I heard footsteps; the girl's eyes gleamed maliciously. She sent a curse straight at me. I had no choice.

"Protego!" An invisible force field protected me from the curse. Unfortunately, as soon as I said the charm Filch came shuffling around the corner.

"Magic in the corridor! Detention Miss O'Malley!" Filch cackled gleefully as Mrs. Norris wove throughout everyone's ankles. Damn cat...

"But I didn't do anything! She attacked me first; the charm I used was a shield charm! It wasn't a hex or curse." I argued. Filch looked doubtful. But the Slytherin girl stepped in.

"No she attacked me and I just tried to make it so she couldn't attack me again!" She should be punished!" The girl cried. Filch nodded.

"Alright Miss Williams." Filch agreed. "O'Malley, detention. Come with me." I sighed. Maybe he's take me to McGonagall. The Slytherin girl looked triumphant. I followed Filch resignedly. As I had predicted we headed straight to McGonagall's office. I cringed inwardly. McGonagall was fair and often mediated Filch's outbursts, but I had still done magic in the corridor. The least I could do was get Williams in detention with me. When we arrived in her office she just looked at me over her spectacles.

"What happened?" She asked her voice crisp and business-like.

"She was doing magic in the corridor, Professor!" Filch crowed.

"Defensive magic!" I tossed not wanting to get on even more trouble.

"But Miss O'Malley, Why on earth would you need to protect yourself?" She queried, eyebrows raised.

"A Slytherin girl attacked me. She tried to hex me first, I was just protecting myself." I told her flatly.

"Bring the Slytherin girl here Mr. Filch." McGonagall ordered. She then turned to me. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention too. Seeing as did magic outside of class as well instead of getting a teacher. We are very strict about that here." She looked at me sternly again.

"Yes Professor." I hung my head. Just then Filch returned with the Slytherin girl.

"Ah Lissa Williams. Did you attack Miss O'Malley?" This time Williams was on the receiving end of one of McGonagall's glares. She cowered under the stern look.

"Well, maybe... Ok I did." She tried for a bit of defiance and failed.

"Double detention for you. Miss O'Malley receives one night of detention. Report to Professor Snape for detention tonight, 8 O'clock." McGonagall turned back to her work. Lissa and I just stared at her blankly. She looked up again, "Well? Why are you still here?" She asked us, a slight smile playing around her lips. Needless to say we beat a hasty retreat.

The rest of the day followed without incident. Until dinnertime, at 8'clock both Lissa and I stood up. We walked to the dungeons in silence. When we arrived, Fred Weasley sat bent over a cauldron. He looked at me, slightly confused.

"How'd you get in here?" Fred asked, referring to detention.

"Dueling in the corridor with Williams." I whispered back. We both fell quiet as Snape swooped in; several other students were in the classroom as well.

"You are disemboweling horned toads for the fifth year lesson tomorrow. Start now!" Snape snarled then moved his desk. Everyone began working diligently. Fred shot me a look but didn't dare talk. No one did.

Three hours passed until we met the requirement. By the time we all slunk out of the dungeons everyone's hands smelled like frog guts. I made my way to the common room and did all my homework. By about 12:30 I fell into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was Saturday so I slept in until 9:30. I awoke to Katie prodding and saying,

"Cat? Are you awake?" I opened one eye.

"I am now." I grumbled, turning over. She grinned at me and yanked my blankets off. I jumped out of bed with a curse. I was still grumbling and Katie was still laughing as I got dressed. A few minutes later we all trooped downstairs to the Great Hall. After breakfast we headed out onto the grounds and walked around the lake and talked. I mostly read though.

When we got back to the Gryffindor the Weasley were up to their usual mischief. I walked and said, "Hello!" very loudly. The two of jumped and I laughed. "What are you up to?" I asked.

"Well, we were about to head down to the kitchens." Fred replied casually.

"How do you get to the kitchens?" I asked curiously.

"Head down to the ground floor, there is a staircase on the right-hand side. Go down the staircase and there's a hall. Find the painting of the pear in the bowl of fruit. Tickle it and it will let you in." George informed me.

"Tickle it?" I asked incredulously. They both nodded.

"Well, that's interesting to know. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go read." I said, about to make my exit. The twins grinned at me.

"See ya later, Kitten!" The called in unison. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I made my way back up to the dormitory. I checked my watch; 4:30. About an hour until dinner. I settled on my bed and began to read. But somewhere between the climax and resolution of the book I fell asleep, all the long nights filled with homework caught up with me.

When I woke up the sky outside the window was black. I bolted up. I looked at my watch again; 7:46. Damn, I missed dinner. Oh well. I picked up my book again. Once again I got lost on the fictional world my book offered. Another hour the rest of the girls came into the dormitory.

"Hey, we missed you at dinner." Angelina said as she began to get ready for bed.

"Yeah, I sort of fell asleep." I admitted sheepishly. The girls laughed.

"I'm going to get something to eat." I announced standing up.

"From where?" Katie asked, "It's past curfew." I smiled a mischievous smile. I slipped out of the dormitory. Quite a few people were still in the common room, although, many students liked to go to sleep early. I quietly slipped out the portrait hole and walked quietly down the corridor.

After 10 minutes and six close calls I made it to the portrait with the pear. Tentatively I reached up and brushed my fingers against the pear. It giggled, squirmed and turned into a giant, green door handle. I stepped into the kitchens and was instantly greeted by several house-elves.

"Hello ma'am!"

"May we get something for you?"

"We have some fresh food here!" Was all I heard.

"I just want some food. I missed dinner." I had to practically yell to be heard. A moment later they were dragging me across the room and handing me different plates. After I had a plate of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice I sat down at one of their many tables. When I was done a house-elf came and asked me if I would like dessert. I politely declined and made my way to the portrait again.

As I was walking back to the common room I guess I had been getting careless because around the next corner was Mrs. Norris.

"Oh no! Here kitty, kitty." I whispered, as I slowly walked towards the cat. Suddenly, she darted away. I looked around frantically, searching for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately, all the classrooms were locked. I cursed softly. All of a sudden I heard footsteps approaching. It didn't sound like Filch's shuffling steps. Then, a head poked around the corner. It was Fred!

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"No time for questions unless you want detention! Now move!" He beckoned for me to follow him. I scurried along after him. We reached the portrait quickly. We had taken a way I had never seen before. Secret passages, I assumed. Once we were safely back in the common room I asked him how he knew I was in trouble.

"Ya see this bit of parchment?" He waved a piece of parchment under my nose.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Well it's a magical map that shows where anyone is in the castle." I was quite astonished by this.

"Really?" I doubted it; he was probably pulling some prank.

"Really. Where they are, what they're doing, every minute of every day." He told me, his face completely serious.

"Can I see?" I asked. He handed me the map and I gently unfolded it. On it was a perfect map of Hogwarts. Tiny dots labeled with names moved about the castle. "Wicked!" I exclaimed. Fred laughed and took the map from my hands. He slowly stood up.

"G'night Kitten." He said with a laugh. I glowered at him.

"It's Cat and G'night." I replied. I headed up to my dormitory feeling content. A small smile played around my lips, I knew the Weasley twins had so much more in store.


	3. New Friends

**Hey People! I'm back, finally! I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in a while, the holidays were crazy! I'm pretty sure this chapter does not measure up to… Well, anything. Ok, enough of my rambling. Without further ado, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or anything that might be familiar to you. The only thing I own is Pepper and Lyra. **

**Now, on with the story! **

A week after Fred showed me the Map, I had the pleasure of meeting one of my fellow third years, Isobel Barnes who is also known as Pepper. I was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast while reading. I then had the misfortune of running into a fifth year Slytherin. She cuffed my shoulder roughly and I promptly fell over. I struggled to stand amid the thick stream of students. I was scrambling around trying to find my book when it appeared in front of my nose; a thick cockney accent appeared with it.

"I take it this is yours?" I grabbed the book and felt a hand help me up. Soon I was standing face to face (Well, face to chin, really.) with a tall slender girl. She smiled at me, a wicked twinkle sparking in her blue-green eyes. She had incredibly curly honey blond hair with a pink bow resting on top of her head. "My name's Isobel, but my friends call me Pepper." She introduced herself.

"Pepper?" I inquired, falling in step with her as we walked into the Hall. She grinned,

"One of my friends said I had a fiery personality, so she started calling me Pepper. No clue why."

"Ah." I remarked.

"Whatcha reading?" She queried attempting to peek at the cover of my book.

"Just a book I found on the history of magic in Ireland." I informed her still reading and walking. We came to the table and continued our conversation. I found out that Pepper had an older brother who had just finished his last at Hogwarts and she loved to sing and make people laugh. We soon finished our breakfast and made our way out of the Great Hall.

"So, what class do you have now?" She asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures, I think you're in my class." I told her. A thoughtful look came over her face.

"Hm... I suppose I am." She laughed. "This just shows how observant I am!" We both laughed and headed down to the grounds. When we got the space where we had class we saw the Weasley twins entertaining those nearest them with jokes and tricks. "Show-offs." Pepper muttered. I laughed.

"That they are." I agreed. We sat down, took out our books and waited for Professor Kettleburn. Fred made his way over and Pepper and I looked each other and groaned.

"Hey Kitten, Hello Izzy." Fred greeted us with a charming smile. I rolled my eyes.

"For the thousandth time, my name is Cat." I told him tiredly. He just laughed. "Why do you call her Izzy anyway?" I asked him. He just shrugged. Pepper gave me a knowing look.

"He's been calling me that since 1st year." She informed me. I rolled my eyes again. Professor Kettleburn walked over to the class.

"Ok class..." And after that I sort zoned out and began talking to Pepper. I mean we did all the work but I just didn't need to pay as much attention as the others did. When we were dismissed with a pile of homework assigned, Pepper and I made our way to Transfiguration. I was reviewing my notes/random scribbles from CoMC (Care of Magical Creatures) which involved something about world domination and singing. (I don't know... Go figure)

When we finally made it to Transfiguration the two of us and the Weasley Twins had started a very interesting debate over the slightly less practical uses for Dr. Filibuster's fireworks. We continued the discussion throughout Transfiguration. The twins were actually quite good in a conversation. Excepting the fact that they got us in trouble, when they didn't know the answer to McGonagall's question. After Transfiguration we left with a load of homework and warnings about a test on Thursday.

When we finally made it to lunch Pepper was interrogating me about Fred and George.

"Relax Pepper. We're just friends, plus, I've only known then for about a week." I told her. She still looked doubtful. I just rolled my eyes and with that we sat down and ate our lunch. Then, off to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Alright, class. Today we will be learning the Body-bind curse." He said as we sat down. A simultaneous thump as 35 bags hit the ground.

"But sir we already learned the body-bind curse." I said as I raised my hand. The rest of the class looked at me blankly.

"Well, I was not informed of this by the previous teacher." Professor Quirrell said. Izzy elbowed me and whispered,

"We haven't learned the spell yet." My cheeks flushed. Oops.

"Ok then. We shall proceed." Quirrell began to explain the lesson. He then ordered us to split into pairs and practice. I got stuck with George.

"Ready?" George asked. I nodded and raised my wand. George got into position in front of the cushions.

"Petrificus totales!" I said as I jabbed my wand forward. George fell back onto the cushions totally petrified. I grinned and leaned against the desk. George was making impatient noise through frozen lips. "Hmm? What's that George?" I asked feigning deafness. He just looked at me. "Oh alright. Rennervate." He unfroze and glared at me as he got up. His glare quickly turned into a grin.

"Your turn." He said with a wicked grin. I traded places with him and braced myself.

"Petrificus totales." George said, pointing his wand at me. A strange, sluggish sensation came over me. When I tried to move it was like swimming through syrup.

"George!" I snapped. Professor Quirrell walked over.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Weasley?" He asked George. I tried to move or talk but I could hardly move. "Well... I don't think I did the spell right." George said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Well try the counter spell." Prof. Quirrell said resignedly.

"Oh ok. Rennervate." A warmth spread over my whole body. It felt like my whole body had fallen asleep. I shook out my arms and shot George a look. I heard Fred snickering behind me. George blushed and mutter an apology. We continued practicing until the bell.

"One roll essay on defensive spells. Use pages 100-213 in your book." The professor called after us as we exited the class, receiving a mass groan from the class. We headed to our next class.

That night as I was walking back from dinner I just happened to walk past a section of the wall covered in a tapestry of ogres attempting to dance ballet. I stopped to look at it and promptly heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a dark-haired girl.

"You know you just walked past the room of requirement?" She asked in a crisp London accent. I must have looked puzzled because she continued. "Also known as the Come and Go Room?" I continued to look puzzled. She sighed at my insufferable confusedness. "If you walk past the wall three times, concentrating on something you really need at the moment, the room will appear." She explained. I nodded. "My name's Lyra!" She said brightly. I nodded again.

"Catalina. Pleasure." She shook my head and smiled at me. "So, this room is it available anytime?"

"Only when a person has real need of it." She said. We stood there and talked for awhile until we had to head to our separate common rooms. Lyra was in Ravenclaw. As I walked back to the Gryff common room I mulled the Room of Requirement over in my mind. It could be useful. Oh well. It was time to crash. I was exhausted.

**Whew that was long. Ok so before you all leave this chapter I have to ask you all a favor.**

**First of all: I am posting a poll that will decide this story and its outcome.**

**Second of all: The usual, please review. I've had almost a hundred people read my story and only six reviews. That sort of makes me sad. So please, I love feedback! Even if you're saying you hate the story.**

**Alright, I think that's it. Thank you for reading!**

**~Silentflier**


	4. Quidditch!

**Ok people I'm back once again! I'm on a roll with this story so here's another chapter for you! I wish all of you would vote on my poll! That poll plays an important role in the plot of the story, so if you would vote that would shamazing! This is really just a filler chapter until I can think of something or until someone gives me a good idea. If you have a good idea for the story P.M. me or leave a review on your way out! Anywho, out with the Disclaimer Iggy!**

**Iggy: Silentflier does not own any of this, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except for Cat, Lyra and Pepper she owns those. (But she has been known to loan out her characters once in a while.) That it?**

**Me: Looks good! Thank you Iggy! **

**Iggy: Yeah… Whatever…**

**Me: Grumpy…**

Cat P.O.V.

Only a couple of days after I met Lyra and Pepper Fred and George ran into the common room excitedly. They were talking to each other and began weaving through the mass of students that populated the Gryffindor common room. They got to me and promptly sat down on either side of me.

"Hi." I said warily. They both turned towards and grinned. "What's got you two so happy?" I asked, "A new shipment of dungbombs at Zonko's?"

"Better!" George replied happily. He turned to his twin and in unison they both exclaimed,

"Quidditch tryouts!" Hmm, Quidditch tryouts. I could try out for Chaser. I still have my broom and gloves.

"When and where?" I inquired.

"Four days from now after lessons on the Pitch." Fred answered, taking out his homework.

"Count me in." I said, going back to my essay.

"You play? What position?" Fred asked, looking surprised.

"Chaser." They both nodded.

"Excellent, we need chasers." George mused. And with that I began working on the rest of my homework and helping the twins with theirs.

Four days later I was in the locker room changing into my makeshift Quidditch robes. Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson we trying out for Chaser as well.

"Good luck in tryouts Cat." Alicia said with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling back. We kept up a stream of conversation until Oliver called for all players to make their way to the pitch. We walked onto the grassy field in silence. There was too much competition to be friendly.

"Ok!" Oliver said clapping his hands together. "I'm going to try out the chasers first, then the beaters."

"What about the seekers?" A voice asked from the back of the crowd. A murmur swept through the crowd, what about the seekers?

"There will not be Seeker tryouts, we have already chosen one." More murmurs and some very disappointed protests. Several of the hopeful players walked off the pitch. "Ok Chasers! Line up here!" Oliver commanded. We all did so. I ended up between Alicia and Katie Bell. "Alright, we are going to do this in threes. At the end the three best will run drills together to see how they play as a unit.

Being at the end of the line, Alicia, Katie and I were called last.

"Alright you three!" Oliver yelled from the keeper's positions, as we mounted our brooms. "I want to see two groups and two from each of you. Just to see how you play."

We soared to the center of the field and someone from below threw the quaffle into the air. I quickly caught it and dodged the other players that were posing as opposing team members.

When I reached the middle of the field I looked over to Alicia, I nodded and she nodded back. This would be our group goal. I tossed her the quaffle; it arched high over an enemy player and straight into her outstretched hands. She held it tucked close to her chest and when she got close enough, passed it to Katie.

I honed in on the goal and flew in close. Katie and Alicia were rapidly passing the quaffle back and forth, until Katie faked a pass and tossed it to me. I caught it smoothly and lobbed it into the goal. It sailed straight past Oliver and through the left ring.

"Not bad O'Malley." Oliver praised. I just nodded and smiled. The three got back into formation again. Again the quaffle came up and Katie grabbed it. Alicia and I backed off, this was her goal. After some impressive dodging she made a spectacular goal, by faking to the right and at the last possible second flicking her wrist to the left. Alicia and I cheered for Katie.

Alicia made her goal next; she was a very talented player. After her goal we got back into the same formation. I reached out and caught the ball. The players posing as the opposition were looking bored, so, feeling a tiny bit evil, I fumbled with the quaffle. I practically landed in the boy's lap and he just sat there looking stunned for a moment before passing it to a team mate. I easily intercepted the quaffle and flew as fast as I could towards the goal posts. The other team was slightly more alert now. I swerved and dodged a defender and finally made it to the goal. I threw the quaffle in as hard as I could. I grinned as it slipped right passed Oliver's fingertips. Even he looked the tiniest bit impressed.

"Good job O'Malley, go wait down in the stands." He told me. I did as told and flew down to the grassy field where the rest of the hopefuls were waiting. Fred and George saw me and they grinned identical grins.

"That was amazing Cat!" They said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. I just smiled.

"Good luck with beater tryouts." I told them and then made my way to the stands. I sat and watched. There were several good beaters, but the two most obviously good players were Fred and George. They were so in sync. They always seemed to know where the other was. After everyone had finished Oliver called everyone who had tried out back to the field.

"Ok here's the roster for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Oliver said, looking at a list of parchment when I arrived on the Pitch. He cleared his throat. "Keeper: Me, obviously. Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Catalina O'Malley." I swear I probably died right there. I got picked! I could vaguely feel Fred, George and Harry (who had come down to watch) all congratulating me. I smiled and accepted their praise. Oliver continued on with the list. "Beaters: Fred and George Weasley." I hugged both of them in celebration. We all kept waiting for him to continue but he just lowered the parchment and said, "Practice is this Thursday after lesson. Don't be late." He turned to walk off but someone stopped him. It was Fred.

"But who got Seeker?" He asked looking confused. Oliver just smiled and replied,

"You'll find out on Thursday." The group disbanded muttering. I received many congratulations from my fellow students. It being my first at Hogwarts everyone was surprised I made the team. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and I walked back to the common room chatting happily.

I fell into bed that night after dinner, exhausted but extremely happy.

**Ok so there's your chapter! Now, if you didn't read the top AN I have no idea why you'd be reading this but; Please try to vote on my poll! It's located on my profile, it's important to the plot of this story! If you have any ideas for this story or something like that, drop me a review or PM (Private Message) me. I'm happy to respond! :D Thanks for reading!**

**~Silentflier**


	5. Quidditch part two!

**Hello people of fanfiction! I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I have been so out of ideas. This is mostly just a filler chapter because I love writing action scenes! I hope you enjoy and please drop a review! Also, please include ideas! I have some ideas where to go but I have no clue what to do for the next chapter. I'm also putting up a new poll which I highly recommend you look at if you want to keep reading this story. Thanks so much! Disclaimer please!******

**Fred: She doesn't own us. Can I go now?******

**Me: No! Don't leave me Freddie! Okay... Fine. Say hello to George for me!**

Cat P.O.V.  
The next Thursday I was nervous yet excited. I managed through all of my classes. All through dinner the Weasley Twins and I talked about Quidditch. They interrogated me about my favorite team, my favorite player and games I had been to.

Finally the time for practice came. I grabbed the twins, who were goofing off, and we headed to the pitch. We headed to our respective locker rooms and pulled on our robes. Five minutes later we were standing on the grass, brooms in hand.

"Alright you lot! Listen up! As this is our first practice we need to establish some things." Wood began talking about positions and teamwork. I listened intently but when I looked at the twins they looked positively bored. I looked at George questioningly.

"We were on the team last year. I swear he says the same thing every year." George whispered to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Weasley! Shut it and pay attention!" Wood called down the line.

"Sorry!" They both yelled back, although, they didn't sound very sorry. Once again I rolled my eyes at them. Luckily, Wood's speech was at its end.

"Okay everyone, now that we've established a baseline, I'd like you to meet our new seeker. A slight figure stepped up next to Wood. I squinted and saw Harry Potter standing next to Wood.

"Harry?" The twins asked incredulously! I waved to him.

"Congratulations Harry!" I called over to him. He smiled, looking embarrassed.

"Alright, on your brooms!" Wood ordered. We all hopped on and hovered over the pitch and then proceeded to wear ourselves out with various drills and training exercises.

By the time we made it back to the common room all four of us were exhausted. Harry slumped in one of the armchairs and twins and I slumped on one of the couches.

"Is he like that all the time?" I asked trying to figure out which part of my body hurt the most.

"Uh huh..." The twins moaned back. "I had forgotten how bad the first practice of the year was." One of them intoned. I sat up and winced.

"And I thought Beauxbatons had a hard team. Well, I'm going to go sleep until next Tuesday." I waved my hand and trudged up to the girl's dormitory. I vaguely heard them grumble back and I stifled a laugh. Finally, someone has silenced the Weasley twins.

The morning of the game Fred, George and I were eating together.  
"So, excited?" George asked. I nodded, chewing a piece of toast. After eating we headed out to the pitch.

"Whoa, Quidditch is popular around here." I remarked, gazing around at the crowd. Fred just chuckled.

"Wait until the game actually starts." He replied shouldering his broom. George leaned against the door frame.

"Ready?" He asked grinning. I just nodded.

"Of course! They won't know what hit them." I grinned back.

Not fifteen minutes we were hovering above the pitch waiting for Madam Hooch to finish explaining her expectations. Suddenly her shrill whistle blew and the quaffle was up for grabs. Angelina dove in a grabbed it before a Slytherin player could get at it. She took off towards the Slytherin goal. Katie and I flanked her as she bobbed and wove throughout the Slytherin players and even the spectators. We peeled off as she put on a burst of speed and scored through the center hoop.

Only then Slytherin had the quaffle. I leaned over my broom and went to intercept the player but was kicked away. I flew to the side of the arena gasping in pain. I saw Fred fly over looking concerned but waved him off as I swooped up and caught the quaffle Wood turned away. Katie began passing it rapidly in between the stands and she flew around the back of the hoops and tossed it to Angelina who scored again.

Slytherin was in possession of the ball and tried to score but Wood caught it and tossed it back in play. I turned to flank Katie and heard screams from the Gryffindor stands. I looked back and saw Wood falling out of the sky, hit by a quaffle. I let out a cry of outrage as Slytherin scored again.

As soon as the quaffle was in play I grabbed it and made for the goal. All at once I was sandwiched between two Slytherin players. The shoved me roughly into the stands. I covered my head but struck it on a support beam. I tumbled out at the bottom and fell unconscious.

When I came to it was a only a few minutes later. I could hear the crowd screaming. I looked from where I lay and saw Harry, it looked his broom was trying to buck him off. I noticed Fred and George trying to fly up to him but every time they did his broom only flew higher. So, they settled for circling underneath him, ready to catch him if he fell. Unfortunately, Slytherin wasn't so kind. They stole the quaffle back and attempted to score. More screams erupted from the crowd and I spotted Harry and the Slytherin seeker in a steep dive. The Slytherin player pulled up at the last second but Harry leveled out and reached out... And promptly tumbled head over heels. He popped up again, held his stomach, and spit something into his palm. It was the snitch!  
We had won! I made my way, slowly, to my feet. I wobbled a bit but felt two sets of arms steady me.

"Thanks," I said holding a hand to my head.

"Our pleasure." They chorused.

"Now let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Fred added. With that I left my first Hogwarts Quidditch game. A win and a head injury under my belt. I couldn't help but grin.


End file.
